The Smurfs: Alternate Scene
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Just a little what if I thought of. What if it wasn't Papa who got captured?...Takes place in the bookstore.


"Run my Smurfs!" Papa ordered as he and the rest of the Smurfs jumped from the table before Azrael jumped on to it.

Gargamel laughed as they scrambled towards the back of the store, Azrael chasing after them. The others didn't notice that one Smurf was falling behind though. Gutsy reached the back door first, and struggled to push it open. Smurfette and Grouchy reached him then, and helped him open the door. They raced into the room, and quickly made for a small hole covered by a grate that was just big enough for them to get through.

"Let's go Smurfs!" Gutsy yelled.

Papa raced into the room after them, and helped them get the latch to the grate open. He was in the middle of climbing in when he suddenly noticed something.

"Where's Brainy?" he asked worriedly.

"We thought he was with you." Gutsy replied, gesturing at him.

"I thought he was with _you_."

They all looked at each other in shock, before they heard a shout.

"PAPA!"

Brainy flew into the room, Azreal close behind. Papa and the others were shouting for him to run their way, and he slid a little as he switched directions and raced for the hole. Azrael snarled, and leapt ahead of him, slamming into the grate in the process, causing it to shut and the latch to slip closed, trapping the rest of the Smurfs in the pipe.

Brainy yelped as he switched directions again, and jumped up and clung to a shelf while Azrael snarled up at him.

"Nice kitty, nice kitty!" Brainy gulped.

Gargamel burst into the room, and paused for a moment as he watched Brainy and Azreal. Azreal lunged at the Smurf, and Brainy jumped from the shelf, sailing over him, and landing on the floor.

"This way Brainy!" Grouchy yelled as Papa and Gutsy struggled to open the grate.

Brainy made a mad dash for the hole, but suddenly a blue bolt grabbed him, lifting him off his feet and pulling him towards Gargamel, who was laughing. Smurfette was screaming, Grouchy was shouting at Gargamel to let Brainy go, and Papa and Gutsy were banging on the grate.

"Brainy!" the duo yelled.

"Well Papa, I may not have gotten you, but your little apprentice here will do just as well!" Gargamel laughed.

"Brainy!" Gutsy yelled again.

"Go guys go!" Brainy shouted.

Papa paused for a moment, before starting to tug the other Smurfs away.

"Come along Smurfs." He murmured.

"We can't just leave him!" Gutsy exclaimed.

"There's nothing else we can do Gutsy."

They stared at each other for a moment, and Gutsy could see Papa was just as against this as he was, maybe even more. He nodded, and gently pulled Smurfette away from the grate she was still clinging to as she reached an arm toward Brainy.

"Brainy, no!" she yelled.

"Come on lass, we have to go." Gutsy said, pulling Smurfette as Papa lingered behind.

"Brainy!" Smurfette yelled again in despair.

Papa stayed behind a little longer to see Gargamel pluck Brainy from his suspension, before tearing his gaze away and running after the rest of the Smurfs, Gargamel's laugher echoing after them.

:::::::::::::::::::

A few hours later in an alley way, the Smurfs fell out of a drainage pipe, and dusted themselves off as they stood.

"What's gonna happen to Brainy?" Smurfette asked, looking at Papa with sad eyes.

Papa returned the sad gaze. "Let's just worry about getting back to Master Winslow's house and to Clumsy. We'll go from there."

"How are we gonna get back?" Grouchy asked.

Gutsy glanced around, and spotted something. "We ride." He replied, "Come on!"

He jumped to a lower shelf and landed on a pigeon, startling the others that were around it.

"They don't look friendly." Grouchy remarked.

"Yeah? Well neither am I!"

Smurfette, Papa, and Grouchy jumped onto the backs of the 3 remaining pigeons, and they took off.

:::::::::::

They flew for maybe 30 minutes, but due to recent events, it seemed like ages before they reached the Winslow's. Patrick and Grace were in the middle of a heartwarming hug, but the crash landing of Grouchy when he flew into the lamp cut it short. The other 3 Smurfs had an easier time landing, and the 4 pigeons flew back out the window again.

"Hey guys, it's about time." Clumsy said.

"We have the incantation." Papa announced.

"Oh that's great." Grace cheered.

"Whoa, wait, wait. Where's Brainy?" Clumsy asked.

The other Smurfs fell silent a minute.

"…Gargamel took him…" Grouchy replied.

"What?" Grace and Patrick exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Clumsy hopped down from the box he was sitting on.

"He ambushed us in the book shop." Grouchy said.

"I thought he was with us," Gutsy murmured, more to himself than the others, "I ran ahead to find a way out, but I thought he was with the other Smurfs. If I'd known he was that far behind I'd have gone back for him. If I'd known…If I'd just known…"

He covered his face with his hand, and Papa put a hand on his shoulder. Grouchy kicked a grape that had fallen from the fruit basket when one of the birds had flown into it on its way out.

"He's taking him to some place call Bellveedaeray castle." Smurfette stated.

"He's gonna…" Grouchy trailed off as he clenched his fists.

"**Don't** say it." Gutsy muttered.

"Bellveedaeray, what is Bellveedaray?" Grace asked, puzzled.

"Bellveedaray- Belvedere, he's taken him to Belved_**ere**_castle in Central Park." Patrick stated.

"To extract his essence." Smurfette added.

"What?" Grace asked. She didn't know exactly what that meant, but based on the other Smurfs faces, it wasn't good. She turned to Patrick.

"We have to go get him!"

"Gargamel's more powerful than ever." Smurfette stated.

"Smurfette's right, not all of us can go back." Papa added.

"We can't just leave him!" Clumsy exclaimed.

"I'm going too." Patrick added.

"No, it's too dangerous for all of you. We're going to the waterfall, I'll smurf the moon, and the Smurfs will return to the village. I'm going after Gargamel to get Brainy."

"You can't go on your own, Papa." Smurfette said.

"We're coming too." Grouchy said firmly.

"So am I, it's my fault you were even in the bookshop alone to begin with." Patrick added.

"No, I knew this would happen, now I have to face the consequences!" Papa said.

Everyone was silent, and Papa realized what he'd just said.

"You _KNEW_ this would happen? Why didn't you tell us?" Gutsy exclaimed, jumping down from the table and walking over to Papa.

"I didn't want to worry you anymore than you Smurfs already were."

"We wouldn't have been worried, we would've been more careful!"

"Um, guys?" Clumsy asked, trying to disarm the argument.

"I know I should have told you, I realize that now!"

"If you'd have told us we'd all be here right now!"

"I wish I could take it back, and I'm going to do everything in my power to rescue him!"

"You said you'd face the consequences, it's Brainy who's facin' the consequences!"

"GUYS!" Smurfette yelled. The duo fell silent.

"That's enough! I know we're all tense right now, but blaming people isn't going to help! It's not anyone's fault, Gutsy. Not Papa's, not Patrick's, and it's not yours either! If we want to save Brainy, we have to smurf together."

"Smurfette's right! Either we leave here with Brainy or we don't leave at all!" Clumsy said firmly.

He and Smurfette looked at the other Smurfs. Grouchy stepped forward.

"I'm in."

Gutsy and Papa turned to each other, silent for a moment. Then, Gutsy held out his hand. Papa put out his, and they shook.

"Aye, I'm in too."

"As am I."

They nodded, and turned to the rest of the group.

"No Smurf left behind! Not Brainy, and not you laddie." Gutsy said, looking at Clumsy, who smiled.

"Okay, we're gonna need a few things before we go diving head first into a fight with a super powerful evil wizard." Patrick stated.

"I think we can smurf everything we need here, Master Winslow." Papa said.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Grouchy exclaimed.

"I'll grab my jacket."

"I'm coming too Patrick!" Grace announced.

After gathering what they needed, they set out for Central Park.

::::::::::::

Meanwhile, at Belvedere Castle…

Gargamel approached Brainy, who was tied to a small toy chair by his wrists, and something silver flashed in his hand as he tauntingly hummed the Smurfs work song.

"Now, please hold still." He said as he lifted his hand, revealing the mystery object to be a nail clipper.

After clipping a few nails from one of Brainy's hand, Gargamel skipped over to the contraption he'd whipped together and dropped them into the opening. A few seconds later, the cotton candy machine was filled with a flickering blue flare of energy.

"Very impressive, my dear spectacled little Smurf!" Gargamel remarked as he made his way over to the end of the machine, where it ended in a nozzle. Upon turning it, a blue substance flowed out of it into the dragon wand Gargamel now sported.

"Just a few teeny tiny finger nails from your teeny tiny hand gives me all this essence. Just imagine what I'll be able to harvest from your entire family of Smurfs!" Gargamel laughed, before turning around and aiming at the machine.

"Alakazookas!"

A large blast of blue shot out of the wand, and transformed the poorly put together contraption into a deadly looking machine with cages hanging above it.

"How do you like my Smurf magic machine? I'll extract the essence of every Smurf in the village!" Gargamel laughed.

"Er, not to smurf on your parade, Gargamel, but according to my calculations, the other Smurfs-"

"Oh shut up, you've always talked too much."

Brainy grumbled under his breath. "You and Grouchy…anyway, Papa and the others already went back to the village! They knew tonight was their only chance to get back, and they weren't gonna smurf it for me. Looks like you're out of luck, so who's laughin' now, Gargamel?"

:::::::

Patrick and the Smurfs approached Central Park, each carrying a weapon of some sort, save for Papa, who carried a wooden kitchen spoon. The Winslow's dog Elway trotted beside them, a few other things on his back.

Grace was a little further back with Gutsy. She removed a tarp from over a box full of balloons tied to a bowling ball, and as they lifted off, Gutsy turned on the flying toy from Patrick's office. He flew past the balloons, hooking them with a piece of wire tied to the back of the toy, and headed for the castle.

"Good luck Gutsy, I'll see you there!" Grace called after him.

Patrick, Grouchy, Clumsy, and Smurfette crawled toward Belvedere castle, and came up over the railing to watch the castle. Patrick pulled out his cell.

"Hey Papa, how's it going?" he asked.

::::::::::::

Papa was at the waterfall with Elway, stirring a bubbling blue liquid in a silver bowl that Elway had carried. A cell phone was next to him.

"It's a little more powerful than expected, but I should be able to pull it off. Just keep an eye on the moon and watch out for Gargamel." He replied to Patrick's question.

He started a foreign chant, and the substance started bubbling even faster. Then two blue streaks shot out of it towards the moon.

:::::::::::::::

Patrick, Clumsy, Grouchy, and Smurfette saw two blue streaks flying towards the moon, and upon hitting it, turned it a mystical shade of blue.

"Whoa…" the group murmured in awe.

"_Alright, I'll be there soon. Just give me a few minutes." _Papa announced over the phone.

"Roger that. Good luck." Patrick replied, and hung up.

:::::::::::

Papa grunted a little as he sailed out of the portal and landed on the rocky cliff at the Forbidden Falls. He brushed himself off, and took off towards the village. He arrived, and found the rest of the Smurfs trying to fix up the village. Upon running into the village, he was instantly surrounded by the overjoyed Smurfs.

"Thank smurf you're alright, Papa!" Handy exclaimed.

"It's very nice to see you all safe and sound, but I'm afraid we have big problems. Gargamel's captured Brainy, and we need to rescue him fast before his essence is extracted. Grab any form of weapon you can find and go to the Forbidden Falls!" Papa ordered, and ran to the remains of his own house.

"Well you heard Papa, let's get smurfin'!" Hefty yelled. The other Smurfs shouted in agreement, and scattered.

After gathering everything they could use, they raced for the falls.

:::::::::

"Now, I don't want you worry Brainy, that which doesn't kill you only makes me stronger." Gargamel said as he tied Brainy into the chair of the machine.

Suddenly they heard a shout.

"Yo! Gargamel, come out and play!"

"Grouchy?" Brainy asked, confused.

"What was it you said earlier? Who's laughing now? Well, I believe it's me!" Gargamel laughed as he stepped away and grabbed his wand. Brainy was trying to squirm out of the leather restraints on his wrists, but they were too tight.

"Aw well, enjoy the ride, Smurf!" Gargamel pulled the lever, starting up the machine, and heading towards the door.

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times!"

"Grouchy! Guys, you were supposed to go back to the village! Run!" Brainy yelled as the chair moved down the conveyor belt.

It stopped, and a metal box closed around him. Steam came in from a tube attached to one side of the box, and a blue stream of essence went through a tube on the other side.

::::::

Gargamel scrambled outside.

"Oh Smurfs." He called as he looked around.

A low whistle came in answer, and he looked up to see Grouchy on the roof.

"You have a friend of ours, prepare to get smurfed." He growled.

"Yeah, what he said." Clumsy added, popping up behind him.

"How adorable, two little Smurfs come to rescue their annoying little friend." Gargamel snickered.

"Hey Gargamel!"

Papa was on the other side of the area, standing on the wall. A firework rocket was next to him.

"Make that three little Smurfs."

He lit the fuse, and it shot into the air and exploded, creating a bright and colorful burst of light.

"And I brought a few friends from the village!"

Gargamel paused in confusion, before voices filled the area, and Smurfs started appearing everywhere, chanting their song. It didn't have its usual cheerful tone though, it was more like a war chant, and they would pause after every 4th la and tap the base of the weapon they were holding, producing a metallic clang.

"My, my, my, I think the whole village must be here," Gargamel remarked as he looked around, "Whatever will I do, with all this essence?"

"On me boys!" Hefty announced, before grabbing Crazy, who let out a loud signal cry.

The Smurfs let everything fly, from eggs to tiny spears and acorns. During the chaos that ensued, Papa snuck away towards the back where Patrick and Smurfette were waiting.

"That should buy us some time, let's go." He said.

Patrick stuck the crowbar into a grate that covered a manhole, struggling to move the bars apart wide enough to let the two Smurfs jump through.

"Go, it's not gonna hold long!" he said.

Papa and Smurfette slipped through the opening, and slid down a tunnel towards the basement.

Meanwhile, Gargamel wasn't having much luck in attacking the Smurfs. Every time he turned, one of the little wretches would launch something at him. The last shot was a miniature of the Empire State Building into his rear.

Chef and Baker tied a rope around the handle of a large iron skillet.

"Out of the frying pan…" Chef started.

"And into the…" Baker added.

They shoved the skillet off the wall, but as it was going, the rope looped around Vanity's ankle while he was looking at his mirror, and yanked him down with it.

"Fire!" Baker and Chef finished in unison.

Gargamel turned in time to see the pan coming at him.

"I'm too beautiful to die!" Vanity shouted.

The skillet hit Gargamel dead center in the face, knocking him off his feet. He landed on his back, stunned for a moment as the Smurfs laughed and cheered. He looked cross eyed at his nose, which was crooked. He used both hands to set it straight, and struggled to sit up.

::::::::::::::

Inside Belvedere Castle, Brainy was still in the steamer. Smurfette and Papa climbed to the top of the conveyor, and raced towards him. He was startled by their sudden appearance.

"Papa, Smurfette?" he sounded exhausted.

"Oh Brainy…" Papa murmured.

"What's he done to you?" Smurfette asked as they examined the box to try and find a way to open it.

"You guys weren't supposed to come back. You were supposed to go back to the village." Brainy stated.

"Not without you we're not." Papa said.

Suddenly they heard a snarl, and Azrael lunged from out of nowhere. Smurfette and Papa were knocked from the table, and hit the floor. They backed away a little as the cat prepared to pounce.

"Papa, you get Brainy, I'll take care of the cat!" Smurfette announced.

"You're not taking him on alone."

"But Brainy-"

"Don't worry. I have an idea."

He nodded at something behind Azrael, and Smurfette smirked and nodded.

"We'll be back Brainy, just sit tight!"

Had Smurfette been up there, she would've seen Brainy roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere!" he yelled back.

Suddenly the box opened up again, and the conveyor moved.

"Except maybe that way…"

A tube of chopped onions moved in front of him, and the fumes caused his eyes to tear up, while two machines sucked the tears up, absorbing more essence.

::::::

Meanwhile, outside, Gargamel was still on the ground, grumbling under his breath as he looked up. He saw Gutsy tied to some strange flying machine, with a bundle of balloons behind him. A bowling ball was tied to the balloons, and as Gutsy flew over him, he cut the strings. The ball plummeted towards Gargamel, but he suddenly sat up and flung a powerful blast of magic at it. The ball exploded and sent shards everywhere.

"Look out Gutsy!" Farmer Smurf shouted as the Smurfs scrambled back while Gargamel stood.

:::::::

Smurfette and Papa swerved as Azrael leapt at them, and raced towards a crate.

"We'll be there soon, Brainy!" Smurfette yelled.

"So you keep saying!" Brainy yelled back.

The chair moved again, and went into the used to be cotton candy machine. Sand grains were flying everywhere inside, and they turned blue as they hit Brainy.

Smurfette and Papa stopped in front of the crate. Azrael snarled, and leapt again. The duo dove out of the way, and the cat hit the box. A cage that was resting on top of it toppled over, trapping him inside. Part of it landed on his ear, and as he yanked it free, it tore a notch out of his ear. He hissed at the two Smurfs.

"You smurfed with the wrong girl." Smurfette stated. Papa snickered a little as he nodded.

"Papa!" Brainy's impatient shout brought their attention back to their trapped comrade.

They raced back over to the machine, and together, were able to push the lever up and turn it off. They rushed over to Brainy and freed him, and helped him out.

"Are you alright Brainy?" Papa asked.

"Fine. That sand hurts. On a positive note, my skin is feeling great!" Brainy replied as he rubbed his arm.

Suddenly they heard a loud clap of thunder from outside, and it sounded like it was right over top of them.

"Something's wrong, let's go you two!" Papa ordered as he hopped down from the table.

Smurfette and Brainy followed, the latter still rubbing his arm.

"Seriously, my skin is smooth, feel this!"

"Brainy!" the other two Smurfs grumbled.

"Sorry…"

They reached the door and ran outside, and stopped in their tracks as they took in everything. The sky was stormy and blue, and Smurfs were flying around as Gargamel plucked them from the air with the wand.

"Whoa, all that magic came from me…Smurftastic!" Brainy exclaimed. This earned him a hard look from Papa and Smurfette.

"Well, not for us obviously. I mean it's bad, really bad! Anyway, he's got Grouchy!"

Gargamel dropped said Smurf into a nylon sack, laughing as he searched for another Smurf to grab.

"What's happening Papa?" Smurfette asked.

Papa ran forward, grabbing one of the Smurfs' spears, and jumped into the air.

"GARGAMEL!" he shouted. No Smurf had ever heard him that angry before.

He threw the spear at the wizard, but unfortunately, Gargamel whipped around and grabbed Papa with a blue bolt.

"Not so fast goody blue shoes!"

"Oh Papa!" Smurfette yelled.

"Papa!" Brainy jumped and grabbed onto Papa's ankle, vainly trying to free him as Gargamel drew them closer.

"Why do you always get in the way you annoying little blabbermouth?" Gargamel growled.

"No matter. Time to break their little blue wills. Are you watching closely Smurfs? Your beloved Papa and his annoying little assistant are about to meet their little blue ends."

Gargamel laughed as he tossed the two Smurfs into the air.

"Papa! Brainy!" various Smurfs were shouting.

At that moment, Patrick arrived on scene. He looked up at the two flailing Smurfs, ran forward, and in a daring move, jumped up, grabbed them as they fell, and fell behind a rock wall, narrowly avoiding a deadly blast Gargamel had shot at them in hopes of destroying them.

"We're alive!" Brainy exclaimed happily.

They heard an angered shout from Gargamel, and the wall they were behind exploded.

"You again?" the wizard growled as he started waving the wand to charge another blast.

"I'm really,"

At that moment, Gutsy reappeared, still flying the helicopter like toy, though one of the rotors appeared to be damaged.

"This ends here, and this ends now!" he exclaimed as he flew towards Gargamel.

"Really going to enjoy this!" Gargamel stated as he prepared to fire.

Before he could, Gutsy snatched the wand from his hand and flew up.

"Freedom!" the Smurf shouted.

"Son of a Smurf!" he heard the furious wizard shout. "Come back here!"

"Go Gutsy! Yeah! Woo!" Clumsy cheered as Gutsy flew over him. Patrick stood, while Papa, Brainy, and Smurfette raced over to the other Smurfs.

"Give me back my wand right now!" Gargamel yelled.

Gutsy was coming back around to taunt the wizard more, but the tip of the wand hit one of the propellers, causing him to drop it.

"Oh no! Crikey!"

Gargamel laughed a little as he dropped the sack of Smurfs and moved to catch the wand. Clumsy started running towards the wand as well.

"I…I got it!" he yelled.

"Oh dear…" Papa murmured.

"Clumsy…" Smurfette said.

"So this is how it ends." Handy sighed.

"Our goose is cooked." Farmer added.

Brainy was helping the group of captured Smurfs out of the sack.

"Oh, this is not gonna be good." Grouchy remarked as they all looked up at Clumsy.

"Aw smurf…" Brainy muttered.

"The vision's…never been wrong…" Papa murmured.

"I got it! I got it!" Clumsy yelled as he jumped from the ledge to grab the wand.

Gargamel laughed as he prepared to catch the wand.

Clumsy tried twice to grab the wand, fumbling a little, but both he and the wand sailed over Gargamel. Clumsy and the wand hit the ground, bounced a little, and came to a stop, Clumsy holding the wand triumphantly.

"I got it!" he exclaimed happily. The other Smurfs cheered happily.

Gargamel grumbled in frustration as he turned to them.

"Give me my wand! Give me back my wand!" he yelled as he ran towards them.

Clumsy aimed the wand at him, and a blast of energy flew out and sent the wizard flying, while the force of the blast knocked Clumsy back with a yelp. Gargamel screamed as he sailed through the air, before crash landing in a pile of trash bags filled with newspaper and other recyclables just outside Central Park.

After a minute, he worked his way to his feet as he grumbled.

"How dare you! How dare you defy the great and powerful, Gar-"

He was cut off when a bus hit him, and he stuck to the front of it.

"SMURFS!" he shouted.

Azrael watched the scene from a bench.

"Are you dead?" he meowed, before bursting out laughing.

:::::::::::

The Smurfs crowded around Clumsy and threw him into the air as they chanted his name.

"Ya did it Clumsy!" Handy cheered.

"Well done, laddie! Donke shӧn!" Gutsy exclaimed.

Grace arrived. "Patrick!"

She and Patrick hugged.

"Glad to see you're okay!" she laughed.

"Did you have any doubts?" Patrick asked with a smirk. They watched the cheering group of Smurfs as they caught Clumsy one last time.

"Clumsy, you're a hero." Grace said.

"I'm a hero?" the accident prone Smurf asked.

Everyone smiled as they nodded and sat him down.

"I'm a hero!" he exclaimed happily, throwing his arms up in excitement. He ended up nailing Gutsy and Grouchy in the face again and knocking them down.

"Oops! So sorry guys! Definantly killed the moment."

"Clumsy, you little mook you!" Hefty laughed, punching him in the shoulder.

"Sh! It's Papa!" Brainy announced as the elder Smurf approached. Everyone fell silent.

"I owe you an apology Clumsy. I believed more in a vision than I did in you. I'm so proud of you Clumsy." Papa stated before hugging the little Smurf.

"Thanks Papa."

Grouchy and Gutsy approached Brainy.

"Hey Brainy, looks like you're okay. To think, we were this close to gettin' rid of the village headache…" Grouchy muttered.

"Hey!"

"Aw, we're just smurfin' yer chain, laddie." Gutsy laughed as he socked Brainy's arm.

They watched as Papa picked up the dragon wand and snapped it in half. "And now, to get rid of this!"

He tossed it as far as he could, and it sank to the bottom of the nearby river.

"Alright Smurfs, let's go home." He announced.

The village cheered, and started towards the waterfall, singing their by now well-known theme song.

"We only came back cuz Papa wouldn't let us leave you here." Grouchy stated as they walked.

Brainy snorted as he adjusted his glasses.

"Smurf on all you want, if I really annoyed you that much, you wouldn't have come back for me."

"True, he's got a point there." Gutsy said.

"Besides, you two would be lost without me."

Brainy snickered as he walked ahead, before he was suddenly sent flying by two sharp kicks from Gutsy and Grouchy. He crash landed a little ways ahead of the duo, and shook his head as he sat up.

"Not funny!" he grumbled as they walked up to him.

They laughed as they lifted him to his feet, and continued walking. Gutsy shoved Brainy into Grouchy, who shoved Brainy back into Gutsy, turning into a living game of pinball. Brainy tried to shove Gutsy, but the latter moved out of the way, and Brainy stumbled before regaining his balance.

"Hey, no fair!" he whined .

"Aw smurf me a river!"

Brainy ran at him again, but Gutsy jumped out of the way.

"Come on, come and get me, come get me!" he laughed, beckoning Brainy closer, before jumping out of the way again and running, Brainy scrambling after him.

"Ha ha, come on Grouchy! It's no fun if you don't help me mess with him!"

"Man, I hate running!" Grouchy grumbled, but raced after them with a chuckle.

The Smurfs finally reached the water fall, and after a few tearful farewells between the Winslow couple and the six Smurfs they had become acquainted with, the village returned to their world.

:::::::::::::::::::

The end!


End file.
